


Wake Up Call

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Received a prompt for Wash and York fluff.</p>
<p>Wash is late for an early morning sparring session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

York knocked at Wash’s door, leaned toward it slightly in order to hear better through his helmet. After a moment there was a low groan.

“Wash?”

Another groan. 

“C’mon princess, time to get up.”

“York, either fuck off, or go fuck yourself.  Your choice.”

“Nice to have options. Seriously though…”

There was a rustling sound and Wash swore, followed by the sound of a head hitting a pillow. “York, it isn't even 0500.  What the fuck…”

“You forgot to change your clock for daylight savings time.  You have an early sparring session with Carolina in less than half an hour.”

There was a thump, followed closely by a second thump and more swearing.  The door opened and Wash fell heavily against the frame, wild-eyed.  He was breathing heavily around a t-shirt gripped in his teeth, and struggling to get his feet through the correct legs of his pants.  York stepped back, crossed his arms and waited patiently. Wash couldn't see if he was smiling through his helmet, but he tried to keep a straight face anyway. 

Wash finally managed to pull on a full set of clothes, remembering at the last moment to run back inside and grab a pair of running shoes.  He set off at speed down the corridor, sliding a bit in his socks while York easily kept pace.  They reached the locker room in record time.  Wash barged in, heading straight for his locker.

“Carolina, I'm so sorry, I’ll be--” He paused only a moment as he grabbed his undersuit, looking around. “Shit! She must already be out on the floor, shit shit shit…”  

“You want a coffee? Something to wake you up?” 

“No, I'm fine.  SHIT.”

“You sure?”

“Yes York, I'm fine!”

“Well, considering you still haven't realized that there is no daylight savings time in space…”

Wash froze with a piece of armour in his hands, looked up at York with narrowed eyes.  “What did you just say?”

York casually took a step closer to the door that exited to the simulation floor.  “Well, I guess I should come clean.  I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep.  Figured the time would be best spent sparring.  But I couldn't spar without a partner so…” York ducked as the first shoe flew at his head, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the second.  It hit his helmet with a dull-sounding thunk, knocking loose the laugh that he'd barely managed to hold back since showing up at Wash’s quarters.  Breathless, he backed through the door, pausing only to squeak out, “see you on the floor?” before Wash’s own helmet hit the wall, ricocheting down the hallway with a clatter.  York’s laughter echoed back into the locker room as Wash gritted his teeth and stared into his locker.  After a moment his chin dropped to his chest, but his resigned smile immediately cracked into a yawn.  He wiped his watery eyes on his t-shirt and reached for another piece of armour.


End file.
